Coming Home
by LadyLady1994
Summary: She ran away from home when she was sixteen, and pregnant with her eldest son Dee, named after Dean Winchester. What happens, when fourteen yearslater, she is back, with a hell of a history, and needing a place to stay? Read&Review!
1. Prologue

**Summary: It's been fourtee years since Charissa Singer last sawher father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Nowwith her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**Prologue**

* * *

Hm... this is probably the second most disgusting place we have ever stayed in," twenty nine year old Charissa Singer pointed out to her son's, who stood in the doorway, looking into the room with incredulous looks. Charissa had put her dark chocolate curls into a ponytail, the moment she had entered the room, and her hazel eyes had seen the floor. She scrunched up her freckled nose, and grimaced at the foul odour. She wore a pair of hip hugging jeans, which she had found in a charity shop, and had miraculously just fitted her hourglass curves, and a tight white t-shirt with a square neckline, and a grey cardigan. Over that, she wore a fitted beige trench coat, that cinched in at the waist.

"Mom, can't we just sleep in the car?" her eldest son, Dean Singer, who was more often called Dee, asked, his dark green eyes roaming over the walls of the motel. Dee had short, naturally spiky brown hair, and light freckles across his nose, which were fading as he got older. He was taller than his brother, standing at 5'9, at the age of fourteen, and he was still growing. HE wore a leather jacket, and a black t-shirt under a plaid flannel shirt. He wore heavy black work boots, and faded denim jeans which were a size too big. He carried a duffel bag over one shoulder, and had his other arm draped over his ten year old brothers shoulders.

Sam Singer, who was always called Sammy, but only by family, was 5'4 in height, and had his mother dark brown curly bangs. He had dark brown eyes, and fresh, tanned skin. His cheeks were still a bit chubby, and he had an adorable puppy dog expression that seemed to be permanently set on his face. Charissa was grateful that he could still fit into his brothers hand me downs, but she knew that one day, and soon, he was just going to grow like a weed. He wore a pair of Dee's old jeans, which were frayed at the bottom, and some old sneakers. He had on a gray shirt, with the top button undone, and one of Dee's old school jackets, with his duffel bag on his back.

"Yeah, mom, it's probably more sanitary to sleep in the car," Sammy groaned, looking around the disgusting, cheap motel room. Charissa rolled her eyes, and pushed her two reluctant boys into the room. She kissed both of their cheeks and Dee pushed her away, frowning, while Sammy hugged her.

"Come on guys, it's one night, and it's not like it's going to kill you!" Charissa said, and Dee looked at her, seriously. He gently thumped the floor with his boot, and thee sound of scuttling filled the room. Sammy's eyes widened, and he clung to Charissa, who listened as bugs crawled under the floorboards, and over the heads.

"Your right, mom, I bet it wont kill us, we'll just be eating COCKROACHES for dinner," Dee snapped, and Charissa gave him an angry look. Sammy looked at him, with bugged out eyes. He could deal with ghosts, demons and blood, but bugs? No, never!

"You listen to me, Dean Singer, and you listen good, I will not have you scaring your brother like that! You know he hates bugs, so quit being irresponsible, and be nice to him. And, your right, we are so getting another room! In fact, how about we just go and stay with grandpa? I mean, we are in South Dakota, and I haven't seen the old man in years," Charissa suggested. She was right, she hadn't seen Bobby in years. Fourteen years, to be exact, when she got pregnant with Dee, and ran away from home with her boyfriend. She hadn't tried to get in touch with him after that, but he had tried with her. Dee looked around the room, disgusted.

"Anywhere is better than this dump," he stated, and Sammy nodded, gripping Dee's hand with a vice-like hold. Charissa rolled her eyes, and looked around as well, grimacing at it. Dee smirked, knowing he was right, and Charissa stuck her tongue out at him.

"I bet you think your so smart," she said dryly, and Dee grinned in that cocky, _I-am-so-perfect_ way of his.

"No, sweetie, I think I'm adorable," he stated, and she rolled her eyes, pushing Sammy and Dee out of the room. They went and got in the car, as she undid her hair, and shook it free. She left the room, and closed the rotting door behind her, satisfied when she heard the click of the lock. She gingerly fingered the picture in her handbag, the one of her, Dean and Sam Winchester, and Bobby. She often thought about Dean and Sam, wondering how they were, and what they were doing, if hey were even still alive. She had named her children after them, because she admired them. Dean had been her idol when she was sixteen, and Sam had been her best friend.

"Hey, Mom! Hurry up!" Dee called from the car, honking the horn. Charissa smiled, and ran over to her 2967 Pontiac Beaumont convertible, getting in the drivers seat. The minute she turned the key in the ignition, _Highway to Hell_ by AC/DC began to blare from the speakers, and Dee howled in happiness. he began to sing along, off-key, and loudly, as Sammy laughed and read his Latin book. Charissa shook her head, and pulled out of the motel parking lot, Dee banging his hands on the dash board, as he attempted to be the lead singer of AC/DC, and failing.

They sped down the highway, Charissa grinning as her hair whipped around her face, and drumming her fingers against the coll leather of the steering wheel. _Well, Bo, I'm coming home, _she thought, as she put her foot down on the gas peddle, and Dee whooped when the speed picked up. Sammy grinned madly, as his hair began to rise on his head. "Man! I love this car!" Dee yelled, before going back to his singing.

"I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!" he screeched, and Charissa shook her head, grinning happily. Sammy joined in as well, and soon they were all singing, Dee doing air guitar in his seat, and head banging. Charissa grinned, and sped up even more, going over the speed limit. She wanted to get to the Singer Salvage Yard before dinner. She was starving!


	2. Seeing Bo

**Summary: It's been fourtee years since Charissa Singer last sawher father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Nowwith her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**Seeing Bo.**

* * *

By the time they reached the Singer Salvage Yard, Metallica was deafening her, and Dee was still singing, loudly, and thumping his hands on the dashboard, a big grin on his face. Sammy was drawing as best he could in the car, in the back seat. Charissa could feel a pit developing in the bottom of her stomach, as she pulled up next to the 1967 Chevy Impala that Dean Winchester owned. She bit her bottom lip, as she looked up at the door to her old home nervously. She hadn't seen or spoken to her father in fourteen years. How the hell was he going to react to her just turning up at his door?

Dee looked at him mother, and saw that she was scared. He had always been able to tell exactly how she was feeling, by just looking at her. Whether she was angry, upset, depressed, or happy, he always knew. It was the same with Sammy. He spent so much time with his little brother, that he could tell exactly what was wrong with him, by the way he was breathing. It was a natural instinct for him to protect, take care off, and look after his little brother, and it had been drummed into him since he was four. Charissa took a deep breath, and turned the key in the ignition, shutting of the engine.

Sammy looked at his mother, and brother, before putting his books and drawing pad in his duffel bag. Dee looked at him, and gave him a wait motion. Sammy looked confused, but nodded. Dee turned to his mother, who made no move to get out of the car. "Mom, you know we don't have to stay here, we can go back to the motel, if you want," he told her, and she shook her head, her curls falling into her hazel eyes.

"No, I have to see Bo again, it's inevitable," she stated, and she looked at Dee, who flashed her another one of his stunning,_ i-know-I'm-wonderful_ grins. She thumped him on the arm, and opened her door, swinging her legs out of it, and standing. She shut the door, and shook her curls loose of themselves. Dee did the same, in a sort of slow motion, model way, and Sammy rolled his eyes, closing his door and getting out of the car, his rucksack over one shoulder. Charissa tossed Dee the keys. "Get the bags, Dee."

Dee nodded, and went to the boot, as Charissa took Sammy's hand, and the two walked up to the door. She took a heavy breath, and banged her fist on the door. The sound of Rumsfield barking filled the yard, and suddenly the big black dog was bounding round the house, and towards them. Dee's eyes widened, and he ran to his mother, hiding behind her, his fear of dog's kicking in. Charissa smiled widely, and hugged the old dog. "Rumsfield! Oh my god, when I last saw you, you were only a pup!" she said happily. Dee hid behind Sammy now, and Sammy rolled his eyes, at Dee's irrational fear.

"Rumsfield, who is it..." they heard a gruff voice call, and Charissa stood, brushing herself off, and looked at her father. Dee and Sammy stood of either side of her, Dee having suddenly gotten over his fear, and standing coolly, his hands in his pockets, with a smug look on his face, and Sammy looking adorable. Bobby looked at her, with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth. Like a camera spinning, the area seemed to turn, so it was overhead, and you were looking down on the family, as if they were facing off against each other in some cheesy western.

Charissa grinned at him. "Hello, Bo," she said, and Bobby's jaw snapped shut. Dee pulled Sammy towards him, naturally untrusted of the stranger, and Sammy stood behind Dee. Charissa looked at her sons proudly, before turning to her father. "We need a place to stay."

"And we need to talk," Bobby stated dangerously, and Dee squared his shoulders, glaring at his grandfather. In Dee's eyes, any stranger was an enemy, unless they were female, and then they were just plain fun. Dee was well disposed, laid-back and a general laugh to be around at the best of times, but no one messed with his family. They were the few times he became rash, arrogant and impulsive, instantly on the offensive. Dean Winchester walked around the front, wiping oil from his hands, wearing just a grey vest, and faded jeans with his work boot. He was sweating lightly.

"Dee," Charissa said, looking at Dee over her shoulder, and he nodded. "Look after Sammy. I have to talk with Bo." Her tone was sharp, and too the point, before she followed her father. Dee glared at his grandfathers retreating back, before looking at Sammy.

"Want to shoot some cans?" he asked, and Sammy shook his head, holding up his Latin book.

"Can't, mom wanted me to translate this entire book," he stated, and Dee rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, he muttered 'You study too much'. Sammy grinned up at his big brother, hugging him, and Dee held him away from him after a second.

"Seriously, dude, how many times, no chick flick moments, they just aren't cool," he stated, before he looked at Dean. "Who are you?" he asked, suspiciously, once again moving Sammy behind him. Sammy furrowed his brow.

"His name is Dean Winchester, he is thirty one, and he saved the world from purgatory," Sammy said, his eyes hazing over until they were white, before he shook his head, and they went back to being brown. Dee looked at him, worried, and Sammy grinned at him. "I'm fine, Dee, no need to worry."

"Yeah well, you better not go all evil baby on me again, or I am so going to kick your ass," Dee stated, teasing, and Sammy whined. Dean looked at them, curiously, and also recognising some of the same traits that he and Sam had.

"How did he do that?" he asked, and Dee looked at him, his mouth open, before he looked at Sammy to explain.


	3. About my boys

**Summary: It's been fourtee years since Charissa Singer last sawher father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Nowwith her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**About my boys...**

* * *

Charissa looked at her father. "Look..." she started, and he held up a hand, cutting her off. He looked at her, hurt, confused, and betrayed.

"I thought you were dead. You disappeared, we couldn't find you anywhere. And then you turn up here, with two kids?" he asked, exasperated, and Charissa looked guiltily at him. Bobby takes of his cap, and runs a hand through his salt'n'pepper hair.

"I'm sorry, Bo," she muttered, and he looked at her. She looked worn out, and tired suddenly. "It hasn't been easy. There are times when... I just wanted to give up, and come back home, but I had to prove to myself that I could do it, and I did. I raised two healthy, gorgeous boys," she stated. Bobby looked at her. "But, Bo, I need somewhere to stay. We need somewhere to stay."

Bobby looked thoughtful, his eyes narrowed on the table in front of him, before he looked at her. "So, where is their father," he said, giving into her, and she looked down at the table, her expression sad.

"He's dead. He was killed by Hellhounds, when Dee was six," she whispered, and Bobby shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Dee saw everything. He hid Sammy in the cupboard, and saw everything. He's been terrified of dogs ever since."

"That's, unfortunate," Bobby said, not able to think up anything else to say. Charissa shrugged, nodding. "What about the boys. What are they like?"

"Well..." Charissa said, looking at him. "Dee, he's really laid back, you know, always looking for a good time. He doesn't really do much other than hang out, and work on our car. HE is really popular with the girls in school, constantly has a new girlfriend. Too be honest, he is like a clone of Dean, in every way. Same taste in music, same taste in girls, hell, he even has the same taste in cars! HE follows any order given to him, but he doesn't trust strangers, especially not with Sammy. If someone messes with Sammy, he gets impulsive, and will most likely kill anyone who touches Sammy."

She took a few moment's to breath, as she thought about her eldest child. "Dee feels responsible for Sammy. He always has done. He is protective of him, and will always be there for him. He is very passionate about that, and hunting. He loves a good hunt, does Dee. He is smart, and clever, but doesn't like to brag about it. He doesn't like to be in tense situations either, so he will either brush them off with a joke, or leave the room when someone start to get serious."

Bobby smirked, and shook his head. "Wow, he really is like Dean. What about Sammy? Is he just like Sam as well?" he asked, and Charissa smiled to herself, nodding.

"They could be twins. Seriously. Sammy is amazing. He is smart, like really smart, and sensible. He is the more reluctent one to hunt, and more into the whole researching. Oh, and he loves Latin! His first word was in Latin! I was amazed. Sammy looks up to Dean, in only a way a little brother can. He has this puppy dog face, and it always wins you over, there is no escaping it!" Charissa said, grinning happily, her eyes filled with a pride that only a mother could have, before she frowned. "Sammy is psychic. Has been since he was born."

Charissa sighed, taking a deep breath, as she ran her fingers through her curls. "They're my babies, Bo. And I rely on them to keep each other safe, while I am hunting. Though, sometimes, I see that look in Dee's eyes, the one when I know he just wants some normal in his life, and I just want to stop, and let them be normal."

Bobby nodded, placing his hand over Charissa, and looking at his daughter. "I know exactly how you feel, baby. I went through the same thing everyday, until you grew up and left. It's just something you have to live with. So, enough about Dee and Sammy. What have you been up to in the last fourteen years?" Bobby asked, waggling his eyebrows, teasing her, and she looked at him, before giggling, and banging her head on the table. She looked up from the table, before sighing and sitting up.

"I... have been fine. Got a degree, thanks to my wonderful dead husband. If he hadn't looked after the kids, I would have never been able to go to college. And other than burying him, everything else was pretty much the same. So yeah, I have been fine," Charissa lied easily, and she knew her father didn't buy it, but he would let it slide. Charissa hadn't been fine, for a long time, but she always but a brave face on for her boys, and that wasn't going to stop no that she was home. Sammy ran into the room, followed quickly by Dee, who was yelling curses at him.

"Sammy! Get back here now you little brat!" Dee shouted, and he quickly caught up with his brother, putting him in a headlock, and rubbing his knuckles over his scalp. Sammy kicked and yelled angrily, trying to push the older boy off him. Charissa chuckled, and walked over to her sons, grabbing Dee's ear and twisting it. Dee called out in pain, dropping Sammy, who rubbed his scalp softly, and Charissa let go off Dee's ear.

"Now boys, are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked, and she put her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot. They stood in front of her, and Dee shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at her, and Sammy copied the move. She looked both of them in the eyes, and sighed. This was going to take forever. She turned to Bobby. "There's another thing I remembered. The boys never tell on each other."


	4. That evil slut whore B!

**Summary: It's been fourtee years since Charissa Singer last sawher father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Nowwith her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**That evil slut whore bitch!**

* * *

Dean watched the two brothers as they worked together. Sammy was reciting Latin in the front seat of the Beau, and every now and again, Dee would look up from under the bonnet of the car, where he was on a laptop as well as working on the engine, and tell Sammy if he was wrong or right in his translation.

Dee, he found out, was a natural with a wrench, and had been taught how to look after a car since he was old enough to say the word spanner. Sammy was whiz at reading, and had read almost half of Bobby's books in the week he had been there. He had also seen Dee reading at one point, but the minute he had asked about it, Dee had slammed the book shut and stormed from the room.

Seeing the way the two worked together, made him miss his own brother, who was somewhere with Ruby, in the northern states. HE was supposed to be stopping by with Ruby soon, if his last phone call was anything to go by. HE honestly couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction to Charissa being back. Sam had absolutely adored Charissa. Charissa walked out of the house, and into the yard, carrying a beer, and two soda's. One was a diet Pepsi, and the other was coca-cola.

"Yo, Dee, Sammy, head's up!" she yelled, and she threw the soda's at them. Sammy caught the coca-cola, and Dee caught the Pepsi. They looked at the drinks, before switching, and opening them. "And Sammy, if you spill any of that in my car, your getting a job to reupholster my seats."

Sammy nodded, knowing she was serious, and saluted her, while Dee took a large drink of the soda. Dean looked at her, as she came and leaned against the Impala beside him. She took a long swig of her beer, before handing it to him. He took it, and took a drink of it, realising his was gone. "So... I'm guessing you want to know where Sam is, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "Sam is on his way down here," he said, handing her the beer, which she took a drink off, "With his demon girlfriend Ruby."

Charissa choked, and the bottle slipped from her grip, as she choked, and coughed. Dee looked over, and Sammy leaped out of the car, running over to his mother, and hitting her on the back, while Dee wiped oil from his hands, and made his way over, a cold look in his eyes, as he watched his mother hyperventilate. He looked at Dean. "What did you do?!" he hissed, clenching his fists, and Charissa shook her head, placing a hand on Dee's arm.

"No... Dee... Ruby..." she seethed, and Dee immediately paled, and looked at his mother. She was beginning to breath normally, and stand straight, while Sammy looked completely confused. He looked at Dee, who was now furious, and his mother, who was muttering under her breath.

"Who is Ruby?" he whimpered, big puppy dog eyes full on his face, and Dee turned, and kicked a can that was on the ground.

"Ruby, is an evil bitch," he stated, and Charissa looked at Dee, a chastising look on her face, before looking at Sammy. Sammy looked at her, confused.

"She is no one important, baby. Go and finish your homework." she ordered, more than requested, but Sammy nodded, and walked back to the Beau, to do his homework. Dee fumed, for a few minutes, before he yelled in frustration, and marched off deeper into the yard, for some alone time. Charissa looked at Dean. "Why the hell is that slut whore bitch with Sam?" she demanded. Rumsfield barked, from the hood of Bobby's 1968 Ford F-350, and Charissa shushed him, before glaring at Dean.

"Why do you have a problem with her?" Dean counter-questioned, and she glared at him, before marching into the house, slamming the door behind her. Dean smirked. 2Well, this sure is interesting."


	5. Sam and Ruby!

**Summary: It's been fourteen years since Charissa Singer last saw her father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Now with her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**Sam and Ruby...**

* * *

Sam pulled the 1986 GMC Sierra Grande that had belonged to his father into the Singer Salvage Yard, Ruby reading a book on witches beside him. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars twinkled overhead. Ruby looked up from her book, snapping it shut, and pulled her now straight brown hair into a ponytail. Sam parked on the left of the Impala, when he saw that there was a car on the right of it. Ruby looked at the car, furrowing her eyebrows in slight recognition, before shaking her head and dispelling the thought. The two got out of the truck, Sam walking around to help his fiance down. She smiled at him, and kissed him, before the two walked up to the house.

"Dee! put that down!" they heard Bobby yelling, and they looked at each other confused, before Sam opened the door. As the door swung open, the view inside the house appeared. Bobby was sitting at the table, a ten year old boy beside him, who was reciting Latin, yelling into the living room. A fourteen year old kid, was swinging a machete in wide circles, grinning at Dean, who was holding up his own machete, in the living room. Sam and Ruby walked into the house, and Sam put an arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Did we come at a bad time?" he asked, and all movement stopped, before everyone was looking at them. Dean grinned, and walked over to his brother, hugging him, and clapping him on the back. Sam grinned, and hugged his brother back, before Dean said hi to Ruby, and put his machete back in the cabinet. The fourteen year old glared at the, before putting his away as well, and the ten year old, stood from where he sat, and went over to the older boy, who wrapped his arm protectively around him. Dean patted the kid on the shoulder.

"Dee, Sammy, this is my little brother, Sam, and his girlfriend, Ruby," Dean said, and Dee shook his hand off his shoulder. He looked at them for a minute, before leaving. "Dee, where are you going?" Dean yelled, and Dee looked at him over the shoulder. He pointed at Ruby.

"Somewhere that can't get into," he stated, before he marched out of the room. Dean took a deep breath, and looked at Sammy, who looked at him apologetically before running after Dee. Sam looked at Dean, while Ruby looked at her feet, and then at Sam. Dean shrugged.

"The kid has issues," he stated, and Sam looked at him incredulous.

"I was more wondering where you got the kids FROM," Sam said, as Ruby closed the door, and went to sit on the couch. Dean smirked, and Sam instantly felt worried. "Dude, you didn't kidnap them, right?"

"Nope, they are..." he was cut of by Charissa entering the room. Sam heard the door closing, and looked over to it. Charissa wore a backless sleeveless black dress, and a knee-length, flaty skirt. She wore diamond earings, and a diamond necklace, with black heels, and her curls were piled on top of her head, her bangs framing her face. She noticed that all eyes were on her, and blushed. "Wow, sugar, you look amazing."

Charissa blushed even brighter, and made her way over to Dean, gently slapping him on the arm. "Shut up," she said, before grabbing her black clutch bag. It was then when Sam noticed that Dean was wearing a tux. Dean put an arm around Charissa's shoulders.

"You ready, sweetheart?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Let me just say good night to the boys... where are the boys?" she asked looking up at Dean. He pointed out the door.

"The safe house," he stated, and Charissa looked at him, confused, before shrugging. Saying I'll be right back she left the room. Sam looked at Dean, who smirked.

"Was that... was that Charissa?" he asked, dumbfounded, and Dean nodded. Sam looked at him, before he grabbed the edge of the table and leaned on it. "What are you doing with her?"

Dean grinned, "I made a bet that I could shoot better than her, and if she won, I had to take her dancing," Dean explained, grimacing at the dancing part of the plan. Sam looked relieved, before Ruby coughed and stood up. Sam looked at her startled, before he had to sit down. "So, much to my disgust, she won. Of course, I let her win."

He heard Charissa scoff as she came back into the room, "Yeah right, Dean. Bobby!" she called, and Bobby came into the living room, holding a Latin book. "Make sure that Dee and Sammy go to bed before midnight. I don't want to get calls from their teachers saying they fell asleep in class."

Bobby nodded, and Charissa sighed, before Dean held his arm out to her. "Shall we?" he asked, and she laughed, before placing her arm through his. He led the way out of the house, and as Charissa passed Sam, she dropped a piece of paper into his lap. He looked at it, then after her, but she had already left with Dean. Ruby looked at him.

"What is that?" she asked, reaching for it, but Sam held it away from her, and stood. Ruby looked at him, as he left the room. "Sam! Sam, where are you going!?" she called to him, but he just shook his head, and left. Ruby looked at Bobby, who was smirking slightly under his hat.

* * *

Charissa laughed, as Dean twirled her, and then pulled her back into his arms. She looked at him, jokingly angry. "You've been holding out on me, Dean Winchester," she chastised humorously, and he smirked.

"That's not all I've been holding back on sweetheart," he flirted, and she smirked back at him, before stepping closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, it looks like you have some things to show me then, doesn't it?" she whispered into his ear, before she gently kissed it, and pulled back. Suddenly, her mobile started to ring in her clutch, effectively ruining the mood, when Motor-head filled up the area around them. Charissa blushed, and quickly answered the phone, walking back to their table, as people started to look at her. "Hello?" she asked, sitting down at the table, Dean sitting opposite her. Charissa's expression changed quickly, to being panicked and worried. "Yes... Yes... thank you, I will be there right away," she stated, before hanging up. She looked at Dean.

"Dee and Sammy are in hospital. They got into a car crash," she whispered, before grabbing her shawl. Dean stood, and placed his hand on the curve of her back, before leading her out of the restaurant and to the Impala.

Ten minutes later and they were walking into the sterile, white hospital emergency room, wile Charissa gripped Dean's hand tightly. Dean looked around, uncomfortably, as they made their way to the desk where a nurse was filling out some forms. "Hi, I am Charissa Singer, my son's were bought in. They were in a car crash," she said quickly, and the nurse typed her name into the computer database, before nodding.

"You are Dean Johnathan Singer and Samuel Robert Singer's mother?" she asked, and Charissa nodded furiously. The nurse looked at Dean, with an admiring look in her eyes, that Charissa really didn't like. "And who is he?" she asked, a slightly flirty tone in her voice. Charissa looked at Dean.

"He is their father," she lied, looking at the nurse warningly, who nodded, slightly put out. "Now where are my..."

"Mom!" Dee yelled, running over to them, his forehead bandaged up, and his arm in a sling. Charissa hugged him, before looking at him seriously. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to crash the beau! It was an accident!"

Charissa froze, before she looked at him startled. "You crashed my baby?" she seethed, and Dee nodded. Charissa growled, before a nurse came over to them, stopping her from murdering her eldest son.

"Mrs Singer, your son is out of surgery, would you like to go and see him?" she questioned, and Charissa said yes, before going to follow the woman. Dee went to follow, when Charissa suddenly turned on him, furious.

"Dee! What were you thinking!? Taking the car, driving it without permission and letting your brother in at the same time! Dee, I have only ever given you two orders, and they were to never touch my car, and LOOK AFTER SAMMY! You managed to break both of them in one night! What were you thinking?" Charissa ordered, exasperated, and Dee looked at her angrily, while also guilty.

"I didn't want to be stuck in a house with a DEMON, something we HUNT and kill. Especially not the same BITCH who killed my father!" Dee hissed, and Charissa was grateful the emergancy room was noisy and no one had heard him. "It's not my fault Sammy wanted to come with me!"

"Dee, don't you dare try and shift the blame to someone else. You should not have been in the car in the first place! And you definitely should not have let Sammy in it as well1 I can't trust you anymore, Dee," she said finally, her tone tired. She sighed, and followed the nurse to Sammy's room, while Dee looked at where she had just stood reeling. He stormed out of the emergency room. Dean stood there for a minute, before following the estranged teenage boy.

Sammy lay in a bed, unconscious. Charissa looked him over, biting her lip, before she gently stroking the curls from his bandaged forehead, and casting a sad look at his plaster encased leg. His wrist was also in a cast, fractured. Charissa wiped tears from her eyes. "My poor baby..." she whispered, and Sammy stirred, before looking at her with tired eyes.

"Hiya mommy," he whimpered, and Charissa smiled at him. "Mommy, where is Dee?"

Charissa sighed and put her head in her hands. "I have no idea, baby," she said sadly.


	6. Apologise

**Summary: It's been fourteen years since Charissa Singer last saw her father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Now with her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**Apologise**

* * *

Dee sat beside the pond beside the hospital, occasionally throwing a skipping stone across the murky, green water. He looked frustrated, angry, as he ripped up the pieces of grass and tore them to shreds. "Hey, Dee," Dean said, and Dee looked up at him as he sat beside him. Dee threw another rock, and Dean sighed. "Don't listen to your mother, Dee. She is just worried about your brother."

"It's my fault. I was being irresponsible, and Sammy got hurt because of it. My mom only ever gave that one serious order, to protect Sammy, and I failed," Dee moped guiltily, and Dean fought the urge to agree with him.

"Look, Dee. I know, exactly how you feel," Dean said, and Dee looked at him with an I-bet-you-don't look. Dean shook his head, and scoffed. "I once nearly got my brother killed. It was shtriga," Dee winced, before Dean continued, "I went out when I was supposed to stay in, and Sam was sleeping. I left him on his own, and the shtriga tried to kill him. I got back just in time, and my dad shot him. My dad gave me that exact same look your mother gave you."

Dee looked at him, "Shtriga's are fugly, dude," he joked, and Dean smirked, throwing his arm around the kid and rubbing his knuckles into his head, before Dee pushed him off, grinning widely. "You know, I think, that if my dad was still alive, he be just as cool as you," Dee said, and Dean looked at him.

"Dude, no chick flick moments," Dean joked, and Dee rolled his eyes, punching him on the arm. Dean smirked at him, and Dee gave him a near identical smirk back. "If the fact that I have never slept with your mother applied, I would say you were my kid. And kid, your pretty cool yourself."

Dee looked at him, before shaking his head. "Whatever, dude." Dee said, and he thought for a moment, "So do you think Mom will ever forgive me?" he asked, worried, and Dean looked at him.

"Course she will, she's your mom, she has to," he stated, and Dee looked at him seriously, scratching his arm under his sling. "What?"

"Did your dad forgive you?" he asked, and Dean looked at him, stumped. Luckily for him, Charissa coughed behind them. Dee looked at her, before bowing his head and looking away, while Dean stood to talk to Charissa.

"How is he?" Charissa asked, looking at Dee, worried. Dean turned her face to his, looking her in the eyes.

"Why don't you ask him," Dean suggested, and Charissa stuck her tongue out at him, before walking over to Dee, and sitting beside him. Dee looked at her, before turning away.

"You look nice, mom," Dee stated, and Charissa blushed, bringing her knee's the her chest,and wrapping her arms around them. Dee looked at her. "Are you cold?" he asked, and she nodded. Dee sighed, and took of his jacket, befoe putting it over her shoulders with his good arm. She looked at him, thankfully.

"Dee, I am sorry for what I said to you. You didn't deserve that, you did nothing wrong," she told him, and he began to protest, but she put her hand over his mouth. "Sammy asked for you, he want's to see you, to make sure your alright. Dee, no matter what, even if you killed a thousand people, you are still my son, you hear? And beside's, what you did, is probably what I would have done if I was in the same house as a Demon that killed my father. Only I wouldn't have stolen Bo's car, cause it's a heap of junk," she joked, and Dee laughed. She looked him over, before shaking her head. "You really did a number on yourself, didn't you?"

Dee chuckled, and nodded. "I guess I did. Mom, I'm really sorry about the Beau."

Charissa smirked, and looked at him seriously. "Don't be, cause your the one who is fixing her."


	7. Sam and Charissa talk

**Summary: It's been fourteen years since Charissa Singer last saw her father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Now with her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**Sam and Charissa talk.**

* * *

Sam stood in front of Charissa, who was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black vest top. She was rushing around, while Sammy was behind her, stretching out his freshly healed, by magic, leg. Sammy grinned and ran over to a healed Dee, to caught him and hugged him. Bobby was looking at his daughter with disturbed eyes. "When did you learn witchcraft?" he asked, and Charissa sighed, as she packed up her spell ingredients.

"Since I was ten, Bo. I always told you not to leave books lying around, remember?" she said, glaring at him, before she shoved the box containing her witch stuff on top of a book shelf. She turned to Sammy and Dee. Her expression softened for a moment, before she looked at Dee. "Dee, go and help Dean fix the car," she ordered, and Dee nodded, grinning widely, before running from the house, Sammy fast on his heels. Charissa chuckled, and shook her head at her son's antics, before she looked at Sam. "So..."she says awkwardly, crossing her arms, and Bobby leaves the room, leaving the two to talk.

They stood in awkward silence for about ten minutes before Sam groaned and sat down. "Why did you have to come back now? I was happy!" he snapped. Charissa gaped at him, angrily.

"What the hell! You were with a DEMON! There is no way on earth you can be blaming me for you not being happy!" she hissed, furiously. He stood, and glared at her from his tall height over her.

"If you didn't come back, I wouldn't have started questioning my relationship with her!" Sam yelled, and she pushed him.

"Shut up! You can not seriously be saying you didn't doubt your relationship with her in the first place! She is a demon! An evil little whore of a demon!" Charissa yelled, and Sam glowered. "So don't you dare try and blame me for you stupid mistakes! Cause you are not the Sam I know and love! You are a complete arse!"

She breathed heavily, before turning to leave. He grabbed her hand, and spun her, before pulling her into his arms, and hugging her tightly. She gasped before shoving him away. "Sam! Your SLEEPING with a demon! It's too late! You've already given up!" Charissa shouted, and Sam glared at her.

"What have I given up?" he asked hissed and she looked at him sadly.

"You've given me up," she stated, before shar sat down on the couch, despairing. Sam sighed, and sat opposite her on the coffee table. "Sam, you do bot know how often I wanted to get in touch with you."

"Well, then why didn't you?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that simple, Sam. I was pregnant, and confused, and MARRIED. My hsband wouldn't let me contact you. He thought I was going to leave him. It's the main reason I had Sammy," she sighed. Sam looked at her. "Sam, don't marry her. She isevil, trust me. I know she is evil."

"How, you never even met her before last night," Sam asked confused and Charissa bit her lip, nervously, before looking at him seriously.

"She killed my husband. She killed my husband, and tried to kidnap my sons."

Sam sat thre, shocked, before shaking his head, clearing it. "Why... why would she do that?" he asked and Charissa looked at him.

"Sammy and Dee's father wasa fallen Angel. He passed his powers onto to Dee and Sammy. They are the ultimate weapon for demon's to use," Charissa explained, and shewatched as he attempted t process this information. "You can't tell anyone. Dean and Bo already know."

Sam gulped and Charissa looked at him apprehensivly. "That's how I knew Dee wasn't yours," she whispered and his head shot up. He looked confused, before he went 'ah' in understanding. She nodded, blushing, before the two sat in silence.


	8. Why we fight

**Summary: It's been fourteen years since Charissa Singer last saw her father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Now with her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**Why we fight.**

* * *

Ruby couldn't understand why the Singers, bar Sammy, were all glaring at her, and giving her cold looks, or why Dean wasn't even looking at her. She also didn't understand why Sam hadn't even spoken to her in two days.

She sat at the breakfast table, awkwardly pushing the breakfast that Charissa had extremely reluctantly made for her around her plate. The smell of bacon was filling the kitchen, mixed with the aroma of tomatoes and fired eggs. Charissa was rushing around, in a pair of faded denim jeans, a frilly pink top and a pair of heels on her feet, as Dee and Sammy hastily wolfed down their cereal. Bobby was packing up their school bags, while Dean was just up, stretching his toned arms as he made his way to the table to get food. Sam was outside, washing he cars. Ruby fluffed her straight her as Charissa put a plate of food on the table for Dean. Charissa looked at Ruby's plate, growling.

"If you didn't want the food, you could have just said, instead of wasting the food, and my time," Charissa stated, snatching the plate and emptying it into the bin before putting it into the basin to be washed. She continued to rush around, handing Dee his leather jacket, and Sammy his coat.

They shrugged them on and took their bags from Bobby, who also gave them 20 dollars. They looked at it, confused, before looking at Bobby for an explanation.

"Hey, I'm your grandfather. I'm allowed to give you stupid amount's of money, and spoil you," Bobby stated, and Charissa scoffed.

"Funny. I'm your daughter, and you didn't give me stupid amount's of money and spoil me," she joked, and Bobby rolled his eyes. The two boys looked at him, before Dee grinned and pocketed the money. Bobby clapped him on the shoulder, and Charissagave them a quick hug, before Dean stood, pulling on his coat. "Dean, drive carefully. I ust healed my boys, and I don't wanna do it again anytime soon," Charissa sated, and he nodded. She chuckled, and chucked his car keys at him.

Hunter reflexes kicked in, and he caught them in one hand. Dee nodded in approval, while Sammy looked at his mother.

"Your not taking us to school?" he asked, his eyes going big and teary, and a small pout on his lips. Charissa rolled her eyes at her youngest childs antics, before pushing him out of the door. Dee followed, laughing, and Dean looked at Charissa, pulling her into his arms. She squealed happily, before placing a soft kiss on his lips, and shoving him out the door after her children.

The minute the Impala pulled out of the Yard, Charissa sighed happily, flopping down onto the couch, her eyes closing in blissful silence. After a moment of debate, Ruby stood and strode over to her, looking down on Charissa coolly. Charissa opened her eyes and scowled dangerously at the figure you had interupted her rest.

"What do you want?" she snarled, and Ruby glared heatedly at her.

"What is your problem with me?" Ruby snapped, and Charissa grumbled, before standing.

"Your a filthy demon whore," Charissa spat.

"So, I haven't killed anyone in in..." Ruby was cut off.

"In eight years!" Charissa finished for her and Ruby looked confused.

"How did you know?" she asked, and Charissa looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Think about it," Charissa hissed, before she turned and began to stalk from the room, Rumsfield fast on her heels, following. Suddenly she strode back in, and looked Ruby dead in the eye. "But just in case you can't remember, here is a reminder."

The next thing Ruby knew, she was flat on the floor, the right side of her face in agony, and Charissa glared down at her, before leaving the room, slamming the front door behind her.


	9. Where's she been?

**Summary: It's been fourteen years since Charissa Singer last saw her father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Now with her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**Where's she been?**

* * *

Sammy sat in the back of the Impala, as he looked at the school he was now going to, before sighing, and clambering out of it. Dee looked at him, draping his arm over his shoulder. Sammy looked up at his big brother. "Hey, Sammy, at least we're in the same school. May be different buildings of the school, but it's still the same school," Dee stated, and Sammy bit his lip, giving Dee his favourite weapon. The extra large puppy-dog eyes. Dee groaned, and Dean got out the Impala.

"Look, Sammy, it's just like the time we stayed with Aunt Jo, and we had to go to separate schools," Dee said, and Dean looked at the boys.

"Jo? As in Jo Harvelle?" he asked, and the boys nodded.

"Yeah. It's really funny when we visit her. Mom and Aunt Jo hate each other, they always argue, and then someone often ends up shot," Sammy laughs, and Dee nods, grinning. Dean leans against the Impala, and looks at them.

"Okay... how about, just today though, you skip school, and we talk about your mom for a bit?" he asked, and Dee whooped, before getting back into the car. Dean chuckled, and Sammy looked at the school nervously, before shrugging, and clambering into the back seat. Dean shook his head, and then got into the car. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked, and Dee looked at Sammy.

"Where do you want to go Sammy?" he asked, and Sammy shrugged.

"I want to go and see Aunt Jo!" he says suddenly. "I heard that she was visiting Nanny Elle!" Dee grinned and agreed.

"Yeah, let's go see Aunt Jo!" he stated, and Dean shook his head, before starting the car.

Jo looked at Dean Winchester, and Sammy and Dee Singer, before chuckling. She hugged Sammy, but gave Dee a nod. "So where is your mother?" she asked, as they sat in a booth, and Dee shrugged.

"She's at Grandpa Bo's," he stated, and Jo went ah. Sammy looked at her guiltily, and she gave him a grin. Dee put an arm around Sammy's shoulder, and Dean took a swig of the beer he had been given by Ellen.

"So, what are you doing here? Haven't you boys got school today?" Jo asked, and the boys nodded.

"Dean said that he wanted to find out more about Mom, we figured it was best for him to speak to you as well," Dee stated, and Jo raised an eyebrow, before looking at Dean. She looked more grown up now, with a curly bob that brushed her shoulders, and a fitted white shirt. She had on black slacks, and high heels, and looked like she had just come from a business meeting. She looked completely at ease with Sammy and Dee, and they talked and acted like family. Finally, she turned to face Dean.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at him with amused eyes. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know... everything?" he asked, and Dee whistled, while Sammy spluttered on his diet Pepsi.

"That's a lot of stuff, a lot of secrets, Dean," Jo said, her eyes flicking over to Dee and Sammy, before she looked back at him. "Stuff they aren't allowed to hear."

Dean looked at the boys, who pulled a face. "It's not fair! We never get to hear the good stuff!" Dee moaned, and Dean gave him an angry look. Dee shut up quickly, before he pushed Sammy out of the booth, and over to where Ellen was washing glasses. Dean smirked, and looked at Jo, who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... where to start..." Jo pondered, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Start from the beginning, her wedding." he stated, and Jo smirked at him.

"Lets see... Charissa married Michael in New Orleans. In a church, before they moved on to West Virginia," Jo started her, and Dean shook his head.

"Actually, scratch that, I just want to know the really important stuff."

Jo looked at Dean, sadly. "Okay... when Michael died, Charissa was twenty two years old, and had a two year old and a six year old to look after. She tried to resettle, but it was impossible, so she went back to hunting. Dee loved it, because they constantly moved around, and Sammy didn't really understand what was happening."

She sighed, and took a drink of her warm beer, before gagging and spitting it back into the bottle. "So, anyway. The next bad thing to happen was when Sammy was three. She took the boys camping, for Dee's seventh birthday, and well... Sammy got kidnapped by a Wendigo. She went frantic, and panicked, before she did the only thing she could think of. She called you Dad to help get him back," Jo told him and Dean looked at her seriously.

"That was about the time dad went missing. So if Charissa had never called him, I wouldn't have had to go and get Sam to help find him," Dean stated and Jo nodded. Sammy looked over to them, before Ellen commanded his attention again. "Sammy doesn't remember any of it, but he hates camping now, and Dee remembers all of it. HE hasn't left Sammy's side since. After that, she settled down in Minnesota for a while. I stayed with her after the whole Evil Sam thing," Dean looked at her guiltily, but she waved it off. "So after a few months, she resumed hunting, but became incredibly protective of the boys."

"Charissa took Dee on his first hunt when he was eight. Dee loved it. He thought it was brilliant. It was a really easy hunt, actually. A simple salt and burn. She was so proud of him when they came back, and they were covered in soot," Jo said grinning happily, before taking a sip of the beer. She gagged again and looked at Dean. "Will someone please take this away from me!?" she yelled, and Dean chuckled, before putting it in he bin at the end of their booth.

"We got into a fight, like always, and she nearly shot me. Just like her father in that way, totally trigger happy," Jo chuckled softly, and Dean smirked in the memory of Bobby trying to shoot his Dad. Jo looked at there table, her brown eyes starting to tear up.

"When Dee was ten, she left the boy's with me. She had a big hunt, wouldn't tell me what, but I heard her say something about 'killing that son of a bitch before he killed himself'. She died."

Dean's head shot up, and he looked at her confused. "But she's walking, talking and breathing now."

"So are you, Dean," Jo pointed out. "She was dead for a year. Then on the same day you came back, she turned up on the doorstep, completely torn up. Dee took her death the worst. He completely closed up, wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Sammy. He refused to do anything, eat, sleep even go to school. All he did was read. Sammy on the other hand went mad. HE cried, yelled, threw tantrums, and fought anyone who tried to calm him," Jo told him, and Dean looked over to where Sammy and Dee were sitting, joking, and playing on Ellen's laptop. He found it hard to believe to amazing kids could behave so destructively.

"It was worse than when their dad died. They barely knew Michael, but they always had their mother," she stated. "When Charissa came back, she was completely destroyed, but she acted as if nothing had happened, and continued with her life. I don't think she knows that we know she still has nightmares. Sammy was telling me about them, how she screams in her sleep. I tried talking to her, but she brushed me off, and threatened to shoot me if I bought it up again."

Dean stared at Jo, an intense look in his eyes. Jo suddenly panicked.

"Dean, don't try and question her about them. She can't know I told you, she will kill me if she finds out," Jo snapped and Dean's glare faltered. Dee sauntered over with an _I-know-you-love-me_ grin on his face.

"Are you done talking about mom? Because, I am starving and its lunch time," Dee asked and Dean grinned at him. Jo watched the way they interacted, and smiled at Dean's reactions to the boys. He was acting like a father figure to them, and apparently, they didn't mind at all.

"Sorry squirt, but I still got to tell him about the time you got chicken pox," Jo teased, and Dee paled before blushing.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone!" Dee whined, and Sammy laughed from where he sat, before hopping down from his stool and toddling over to them.

"Are you talking about the time Dee got chicken pox? That was hilarious!" Sammy giggled, and Dee growled, and launched himself at his little brother, rubbing his knuckles into his head, while Sammy growled and kicked at him. Sammy grabbed Dee's arm, and used his own weight to lift Dee over his head, and flat onto his back. Dee looked up at his brother, before grinning and ruffling his curly locks. Sammy scowled and hit Dee's hand away from his head.

"Look's like you need a haircut, Sammy," Dee said, and Sammy gasped, and covered his locks with his hands.

"No! Never!" he yelled, clutching his locks.

--

Charissa looked at Sam, briefly, who was watching her hastily pack. Sam was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, watching her like a hawk. HE wore a flannel shirt, jeans and work boots. His brown eyes followed her form furiously. Finally she yelled in frustration and turned to him, angry. "What! What do you want?" she yelled and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, and she sighed, shoving Dee's socks into his bag.

"I'm going on a hunt. Apparently there have been some suspicious murders in Lawrence," Charissa growled, zipping up the bag. Rumsfield whined sadly from the corner, not wanting his first owner to leave. Sam shook his head.

"Your running, aren't you?" he asked, and she scoffed.

"Don't be an idiot, Winchester. I have never run from anything in my life and I am not away to start now," she hissed, shoving Sammy's clothes into Sammy's bag. Sam walked over to her and gripped her shoulders turning her to face him. She sighed and looked at him silently.

"Charissa, I am not angry at you for punching Ruby. You had every right to have done that, but running won't change anything," he explained, and she snarled.

"If I stay here, I will kill her Sam. I honestly can't understand why you haven't killed her yet. Or wait, is she still whoring out her blood to you?" Charissa shouted, furiously. Sam looked at her with wide eyes, and shoved her away from him. She tutted, turning her back on him, going back to her packing.

"How did you know about that?" he asked, and Charissa stopped moving and smirked.

"When your kids have the ability to hear angels, life gets very interesting," Charissa announced, and Sam sighed.

"We aren't friends anymore, are we?" he questioned, his voice a mere whisper. Charissa looked at her hands silently, before she turned to face him.

"No, Sam. We aren't. We are family, and we always will be, but I don't like who you are now, or what you've become." she told him and he furrowed his brow. "You're killing things with your mind, and drinking demon blood, Sam. It's scary, and I don't want that around my sons. I am glad that Dee was Michaels and not yours, if this is how he would have ended up."

Sam looked at her, hurt by her cruel words. "Sam. Four years ago, you were barely balancing on the edge. Now, your so far gone you're not even human anymore. And honestly, it's not Ruby that is bothering me most here anymore. It's you."

Sam's face was frozen in shock and she gallantly pushed past him, carrying their bags. She stopped at the top of the stairs and faced him. "Sam, I love you, and I always have. I never wanted to hurt you Sam, but someone needed to tell what you are doing is wrong. And stupid. If you haven't listened to anyone else that's your problem. But I am not about to lose someone I love because of that Demon. Not again," she told him, before she left him there, his expression broken, and his eyes tearing.


	10. Final Chapter

**Summary: It's been fourteen years since Charissa Singer last saw her father, because she got pregnant at 16, and ran away with her boyfriend. Now with her sons Dee and Sammy in toe, what happens when she turns up on his doorstep, with a hell of a lot of baggage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If i did, I would be married to Dean by now.**

**Final chappy - Come with me.**

* * *

"Jo!" Charissa yelled, happily, and Jo waved at her. The two rushed to each other, and instead of hugging her, Charissa punched her hard in the arm. Jo just grinned and punched her back. Then they hugged. While they were hugging, Jo grabbed a hunk of Charissa's hair and pulled it. Charissa wrapped her arm around Jo's neck and put her in a headlock.

"Let go!" Jo yelled, pulling on Charissa's hair.

"You let go!" Charissa yelled back, tightening her hold.

"No! You first!" Tug.

"You first!" Choke.

"No YOU!" Yank.

"No YOU!" Splutter.

"Both of you let each other go now!" Bobby's voice boomed, and the two twenty-nine year old looked at each other, before quickly letting each other free. Jo gasped for air, and Charissa rubbed the back of her head.

"Your such a slut," Jo snarled, playfully, and Charissa smirked.

"Beats being a bimbo," she stated, and Jo grinned. They grinned at each other, when Jo noticed the bags that Charissa held in her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at Charissa, confused. Charissa looked down at the bags, before pushing past her, and dumping them in her car boot. Jo spun her to face her.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked, and Charissa gave her a look that said, 'if you already know the answer, why are you asking?'. Jo looked at her angrily, before Charissa slammed the boot shut.

"Butt out of it, Jo. There is no reason for you to get involved. If I want to leave, then I will," Charissa stated, and Bobby looked at her, surprised.

"You're leaving?" he asked, and Charissa cast him a glance, before glaring at Jo. Nodding, she brushed past him and into the house, heading straight into the kitchen. Bobby, Jo, and now Dean were following her.

"Where you going to tell us, or were you just going to leave?" Dean asked, furious, and she gave him a cold look.

"I was going to say goodbye, but after speaking to Sam, I think I won't bother," Charissa hissed, and Dee looked at his mother from the living room doorway into the kitchen. His brow knitted together in confusion, and his lips pursed. Charissa looked at him. "Go and get in the car, Dee," she ordered, and he refused to move. Charissa's expression hardened. "Go and get in the car, Dean Singer," she repeated, her tone sending chill's up everyone spine. Dee nodded, refusing to disobey orders, and left the house. Sammy looked at his mother.

"But mom! I don't want to leave! Can't we just stay for once?" he protested, and Charissa gave him a look that would melt an iceberg, and freeze the sun at the same time.

"Samuel, go and wait with your brother. I will be right out," she commanded, and Dean thought she sounded creepily like his father. Sammy stood defiant, and Charissa walked over to him. "Go and wait in the car."

They made eye contact, before Sammy relented, and left, kicking a stack of books over on his way out. Charissa turned to face the members of her family, her arms crossed over her chest. They all looked at her with a mix of emotions. Bobby sighed, and walked over to his daughter. He hugged her, and she relaxed, hugging him back. "You stay safe, you hear me? Look after those boys. They are good kids."

Charissa nodded and he took off his hat, scratching his head, before putting it back on and looking at her. "I promise I will visit again soon, Bo," she stated, and he nodded, before kissing her on the cheek, and leaving the room. Jo looked at her.

"I am so going to shoot you one of these days," Jo joked, and Charissa grinned, hugging her old friend. "Enemies until the end?" Jo asked, and Charissa clasped Jo's hand in hers squeezing it.

"Enemies until the end," Charissa smirked, and Jo smirked back at her, before pulling her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a small moment, before Charissa pulled back, her eyes tearing up. "I'm going to miss you, Harvelle."

"Please, you say that every time we say goodbye, and then four monts later, you turn up on my doorstep demanding I let you stay with me. Now, since you are stealing the only two men in my life away, I am going to say goodbye to them," Jo said, winking at her. Charissa nodded, and Jo gave her a quick hug. "Be nice to him." she whispered, and Charissa chuckled, as she left. She looked at Dean, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and glaring at the floor.

"Dean..." she called out to him, her tone soft, and he ignored her. "Dean..." she said more strongly, and he looked at her. She sashayed over to him, and placed a hand on his cheek. She ran her thumb over his lips. He moved his face, shaking her hand of his face. "Dean, I am sorry, but I can't be in the same house as her. It's killing me not to kill her. Surely you understand that?"

Dean looked at her, but nodded. "I am just going to miss the kids," he told her, and she smiled shyly.

"You really love them, don't you?" Charissa asked, and Dean nodded.

"They are brilliant kids,"he said, and she grinned, before kissing him. He kissed her back, forcefully and passionatly. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him, pressing her every curve against him. Her hands slid up and around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. She giggled into his mouth, as his tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues dancing with each other, swirling around, tasting every crevice and smoot landing in the others mouth. He thrust her up against the wall, running his hands down her back, over her bum, cupping it and squeezing it, before caressing her thighs. His lips broke from her neck, and trailed kisses down her neck. She groaned with pleasure, her body shuddering against his touch, and her face flushing.

"Dean..." she moaned, and he sighed, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She sighed, and leaned into him, before pushing him back so her feet were actually touching the floor. "I have to go," she told him, and she tried to unmuss her air, and straighten out her clothes. Her lips were swollen, and her cheeks were bright red. She started to leave, but then spun back to him. "Come with us."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Come with us. Please," she asked again, and he looked at her incredulous. Her eyes pleaded with him, and he wanted to give in so badly, and go.

"What about Sam?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asing Sam, I am asking you. Come with me," she almost begged him. After a minute or two, she heard the honking of the Beau's horn. She looked out of the room, before looking at Dean. "I have to go." she whispered, before she ran from the room, her eyes tearing up. Dean stood for a few moments before he made his descicion.

Charissa walked out of the house, and brushing past Ruby. She stopped and turned to face her. "Hey, Ruby!" she yelled, and Ruby looked at her, confused. "If I were you, I would watch your back. Because I won't tell you when I am going to stab you in it."

Ruby's eyes widened, and Charissa smirked at her, before getting into the car, where Dee and Sammy were sitting, moodily. She rolled her eyes. "Boys, cheer up. After this hunt, we'll come back for a visit, okay?" she asked, and they looked at her. Slowly Dee grinned, and nodded. Sammy frowned until Dee gave him a look, and he nodded. "Good. Now, we're going to Lawrence, Kansas."

"Wait!" Dean yelled, and Charissa looked out the car window. Dean ran over to the car, and swung the door open, before pulling her from the seat. He kissed her on the mouth. After putting her back on the ground, he grinned at her. "I'm coming with you."

"Really?" Sammy asked, poking his head out the back seat window. Dean nodded.

"Course I am. I wouldn't leave you guys. Not now, not ever. Someone has to keep you out of trouble," Dean joked, and Charissa playfully hit him, before looking at him concerned.

"Wait... who'se car are we taking?" she asked, and Dean shrugged.

"We could take both, I mean, Dee's goign to need someting to drive in two years, isn't he?" Dean stated, and Dee grinned approvingly. Charissa looked at him.

"So... we're doing this? I mean, we're really doing this?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yep, we're really doing this. And, if I have my way, that's not all we'll be doing," Dean smirked at her, and Charissa blushed, before pushing him towards the Impala. She got into the Beau, and turned to him. He smirked at her.

"Just get in the Impala, Winchester!" she yelled, and Dean whistled, before getting into the Impala. Bobby grinned, as he watched the man he looked at as a son, and his actual daughter, leaving the singer Salvage Yard before wolf whistling.

"I bet they get married," Jo stated, looking at him, and he shrugged.

"You're on, Harvelle," he bet, and they shook hands. "So... how's your mother doing?"


End file.
